


Un Acte

by Jaetenforlife



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaetenforlife/pseuds/Jaetenforlife
Summary: "Bukankah semua ini hanya sandiwara.""Kau harus melayani suamimu dengan baik Jung Doyoung.""Kita akan bercerai secepat mungkin setelah anak itu lahir."





	1. Ageratum

**Author's Note:**

> sebuah cerita klise dari penulis! Cross-posted in Wattpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is always unfair for Kim Doyoung. He never gets to choose what he wants in his life, including the one he will be married with.

.

.

Sedari Doyoung mulai bernapas hingga sekarang saat dirinya menginjak usia dua puluh lima tahun, hidup seorang Kim Doyoung sudah ditentukan sedemikian rupa oleh orang tuanya. Mulai dari segala aktifitasnya, kemudian pendidikan, hingga teman bermainnya sedari kecil. Hal ini menyebabkan dirinya hanya memiliki seorang teman yang sekaligus merupakan sahabat baiknya, Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Nama yang cukup sulit untuk dihafal. Sahabatnya ini kadang menyebalkan tetapi ia satu satunya tempat Doyoung untuk mencurahkan segala permasalahannya dan ten adalah pendengar yang baik.

Di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh lima tahun ini, kedua orang tua Doyoung ingin menikahkannya dengan anak dari teman bisnisnya dan Doyoung hanya bisa pasrah untuk itu.

"Doyoung, sudah saatnya kamu menikah. Appa punya calon yang tepat untukmu" Ujar pria paruh baya bermarga Kim di hadapannya.

Ini perintah.

Dari tone berbicara ayahnya Doyoung sudah tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menolak, dan keputusan ayahnya ini final.

Doyoung mengangguk pelan. ia sudah terbiasa untuk ini, tidak ada lagi keterkejutan.

"Lusa, keluarga Jung akan datang untuk melamarmu."

"Secepat itu?" Tanya Doyoung pelan.

"Dua puluh lima tahun itu waktu yang lama, perjodohan kalian sudah diatur sejak kamu lahir." Jawab ayahnya.

Doyoung tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Keluarganya menyembunyikan ini selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya.

Doyoung percaya ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa pertemanannya begitu diatur. Ia tidak pernah bebas keluar bersama temannya.

Doyoung jadi teringat waktu dimana ia sempat dekat dengan laki laki bernama Rowoon saat di bangku kuliah. Kemudian saat ia mengenalkan rowoon pada keluarganya sebagai seorang teman dekat. Keesokkan harinya teman barunya itu langsung menjauh darinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Padahal saat itu ia percaya Rowoon dan dirinya menyimpan perasaan yang sama. 

"Lusa setelah pulang kantor jangan kemana-mana, Jaehyun akan langsung menjemputmu." Ujar ayahnya dengan nada tegas.

Jaehyun. Jadi calon suaminya bernama Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun.

.

.

"Hey Kim, kenapa cemberut seperti itu?" Seorang pria yang sangat dikenal Doyoung tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan menganggu atensi Doyoung akan kerjaan yang menumpuk di mejanya saat ini.

"..."

"Ayolah hari ini kau akan dilamar penerus perusahaan Jungs Corp." Tambahnya lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Doyoung yang tengah berusaha fokus pada layar di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang sibuk Ten. Kita bicara nanti." Jawab Doyoung pelan sambil memutar balikkan kertas yang ia pegang.

Tentu saja pria itu tidak mengindahkan pintahnya. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa sahabatnya itu menyebalkan. 

"Mari berpikir positif. Pernikahanmu nanti menghasilkan banyak benefits. Mulai dari perluasan aliansi perusahaan dan menghilangkan status singlemu selama dua puluh lima tahun ini."

"Ini tidak lucu." Jawab Doyoung ketus.

"Apa aku tertawa? Aku serius chingu. Jangan terlalu dibawa stress. Kalian kan bisa bercerai nantinya. Aku yakin Jaehyun juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganmu." Ten berucap sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerja Doyoung berusaha mengalihkan atensi Doyoung padanya.

"Tidak mungkin pria berusia dua puluh-an di jaman sekarang mau dijodohkan. Bertahanlah sebentar." Tambahnya lagi.

Doyoung menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya. 

Ten ada benarnya. 

Ia harus membicarakan hal ini ketika bertemu dengan Jaehyun nanti.

"Nah, gitu dong. Aku muak liat wajah berkerutmu terus." Kali ini Ten berusaha untuk mengelus pipi Doyoung tetapi dengan cepat ia tepis.

"YAA!" Sahut Doyoung dengan keras

"Jangan lupa mengundangku di acara pernikahan kalian."

Pria bernama ten itupun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar ruangan doyoung sambil tersenyum. 

Ten memang tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa memikirkan solusi untuk temannya yang satu ini.

.

.

05.30 pm

Tok Tok

Doyoung mendengar suara ketukan pintu diruang kerjanya. 

Aneh, siapa yang mengetuk. 

Seharusnya sekretarisnya sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu.

"Masuk." Jawab Doyoung.

Doyoung menyerngitkan alisnya. Ia tidak mengenal pria di depannya sama sekali.

Walaupun Doyoung tidak menghapal semua nama pegawainya akan tetapi ia mengenal wajah mereka satu persatu dan pria dihadapannya tampak asing.

"Pekerjaanmu belum selesai? Aku sudah menunggu setengah jam di sini" Tanya pria tersebut sambil mengecek ponselnya dan menunjukkan waktu yang tertera di layar ponsel iphone itu.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Doyoung sopan sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Calon istriku.."

Apa?

Apa pria itu baru saja menyebut calon istri?

"Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?" Tambahnya lagi sambil melangkahkan dirinya mendekati Doyoung.

"Sayang sekali, aku langsung mengenalmu saat melihatmu makan siang di cafetaria tadi." Kini pria itu tersenyum dan menampakkan lesung pipit dalamnya.

Terlihat menyeramkan untuk Doyoung. 

"Kau-u Jung-ngh Jaehyun?" Tanya Doyoung mencoba untuk memberanikan diri.

"Ternyata kau tahu namaku." Pria di hadapannya itu menyerngitkan alisnya. 

"Kau datang ke kantorku siang tadi? Buat apa?" Tanya Doyoung tanpa jeda. Ia begitu penasaran akan tujuan dari pria di hadapannya ini.

"Tentu saja untuk memastikan wajah calon istriku. Dan ternyata appa dan eomma memang benar calon istriku manis dan cantik."

Doyoung membisu. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa atas lontaran pujian yang diucapkan Jaehyun. 

Entah kenapa Doyoung merasakan sesuatu yang tidak begitu menyenangkan dari nada bicara pria Jung yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu pulang dan sebaiknya kau bersiap." 

Ah. Benar juga. Hari ini dimana ia akan dilamar oleh pria dihadapannya ini. 

Tanpa membalas ujaran calon suaminya itu. Doyoung segera membereskan meja kerjanya. Lebih baik ia cepat bersiap dan pulang sehingga tidak berduaan lebih lama di dalam ruangan kerjanya. 

Siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria Jung itu padanya.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah. Doyoung sudah melihat dua mobil asing yang terpakir di depan rumahnya. Ia yakin itu pasti mobil keluarga Jung dan benar saja. Sesaat setelah ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke rumah, ayahnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya mengenalkan Doyoung dengan sang calon mertua. 

"Doyoung perkenalkan ini Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung. Calon mertuamu." Ucap ayahnya yang terdengar heboh di telinga Doyoung.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung." Jawab Doyoung sambil membalas senyuman kedua calon mertuanya.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja abbeonim dan eommonim. Minggu depan kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung."

Ah. Tanggal pernikahannya sudah ditentukan tanpa sepengetahuannya. 

Doyoung tidak kaget. 

Begitulah hidupnya. 

Ia tidak pernah hidup dengan keinginannya sendiri dan mendengar ini tidak membuatnya kaget ataupun marah.

Mungkin ia sudah terlalu kebal atau mungkin ia hanya mencoba bertahan

"Baiklah. Eommonim dan abbeonim."

"Maaf, bolehkah aku ke kamarku sebentar untuk berganti pakaian." Tambah Doyoung setelah memberi jeda untuk mempersilahkan calon mertuanya untuk duduk kembali pada sofa berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Tentu saja sayang." Jawab ibunya.

"Jaehyun, kau ke atas dan temani Doyoung dikamarnya. Kalian bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain."

'NEE?' Jerit Doyoung dalam hati.

ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan keterkejutannya secara literal karena ia tahu akan konsekuensi yang akan diberikan ayahnya. Sebuah sorotan mata menuntut dan gigi yang menggertak.

Ia ingin sekali menolak. Untuk apa Jaehyun menemaninya dikamar?

Mereka bisa bicara setelah ia berganti pakaian. 

Tetapi begitulah hidup seorang Kim Doyoung.

Ia hidup pada kekangan kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

To be continued


	2. Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is never a choice for Kim Doyoung. He never refuses.  
> So when Jaehyun kisses him on the lips, he just stays and let him do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapt 2 is up! Cross-Posted in Wattpad

.

.

 

Doyoung pun menaiki setiap anak tangga menuju kamar doyoung di lantai dua dengan Jaehyun yang mengekorinya di belakang, meninggalkan kedua orang tua mereka untuk berbincang di ruang tengah.

"Tunggu di luar jaehyun-sshi. Aku..." Ujar Doyoung saat mereka tiba di depan kamarnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan masuk bersamamu."

Belum sempat Doyoung menyatakan alasannya. Jaehyun meraih gagang pintu dan berjalan melewatinya.

Jaehyun masuk tanpa seizinnya dan langsung duduk tepat di atas kasur miliknya.

Doyoung hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia pikir sosok di depannya ini bisa diajak bekerja sama. Tapi tidak. Ternyata sama saja dengan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu memaksa kehendak.

"Gantilah bajunya dulu. Aku tunggu di sini. " Ujar jaehyun sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Doyoung kemudian berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil beberapa helai pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan di rumah dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah menutup pintu dan menggatungkan pakaian yang ia bawa. Doyoung berjalan kearah cermin dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin itu. Ia membasuh mukanya dan menatap dirinya di cermin dengan lekat. 

Rambut yang agak berantakan disertai wajah lelah dan mata dengan lingkaran gelap di sekelilingnya. 

Ia terlihat sangat lelah. 

Wajah ini tidaklah cantik atau manis seperti yang diujarkan jaehyun. Batinnya. 

Ia kembali teringat oleh saran ten untuk mengajak jaehyun bicara mengenai perjodohan mereka. Mudah-mudahan jaehyun memiliki point yang sama dengannya.

Doyoung kemudian mulai membuka jas yang ia kenakan seharian penuh. Perlahan tangannya membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu hingga ke kancing ke empat.  
.

Cklek

Doyoung berjalan mundur dan kaget sekali melihat jaehyun berjalan ke arahnya dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Ini wajah menyeramkan seperti yang Jaehyun lemparkan padanya di kantor tadi.

Demi apapun ia sedang ganti baju. 

Apa yang laki laki ini inginkan?

Doyoung kembali mencoba mengancingkan kembali kemejanya dengan cepat. Tetapi satu tangan jaehyun menghalanginya dengan menggenggam jemari tangannya dengan kuat.

"Apa-a yang kau-u inginkan?"

Doyoung berusaha untuk memasang wajah datar saat jaehyun tiba tiba mengenggam tangannya.

Jaehyun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah doyoung.

Apa yang dia lakukan. 

Tidak. 

Ini terlalu dekat.

Doyoung dengan kekuatannya mendorong bahu jaehyun dengan kedua tangannya. Sayangnya, gengaman jaehyun malah semakin kuat hingga membuat badan doyoung terdorong ke belakang sebelum akhirnya menyentuh dinding.

"Tenang cantik. Aku kangen padamu. Kau terlalu lama di dalam sini."

Laki laki ini gila!

Doyoung takut dan ia berontak. Ia mencoba kabur dari kukungan pria dihadapannya tetapi sepertinya ia masih lebih lemah dari calon suaminya itu.

Doyoung gemetar mendengar suara jaehyun dan hembusan napas Jaehyun di telinganya.

Ia memejamkan matanya kuat saat jaehyun mulai mengecupi leher dan pipinya. 

Demi tuhan. Ini pelecehan! 

Doyoung mulai meneteskan air matanya pelan. Tidak ada isak tangis di sana. ia kehilangan suaranya karena begitu takut.

"Shush..." Jaehyun mencoba membuat Doyoung tenang dengan mengeluarkan suaa putih dari mulutnya.

"Tenang sayang. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu." Tambahnya lagi sambil menyeka air mata Doyoung dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Cup

Doyoung merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya.

Jaehyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan doyoung.

Doyoung terdiam. 

Ia tidak berbuat apa apa, Ia tidak memejamkan ke dua matanya, apalagi membalas ciuman calon suaminya itu. 

Doyoung tidak menikmati ini sama sekali. Hendak rasanya ia berlari keluar dan berteriak. Tapi tidak mungkin ketika keluarganya sedang di ruang tengah. 

Jaehyun mulai melumat bibir doyoung pelan. 

Doyoung mencoba untuk mendorong bahu jaehyun sekuat mungkin namun jaehyun malah semakin ganas melumat bibirnya.

Setelah satu menit dan Jaehyun belum menghentikan lumatannya di bibirnya, Doyoung mulai memukul bahu jaehyun dengan keras. 

Doyoung melawan untuk ini karena Ia sangat butuh bernapas saat itu juga. 

"euhm.. Le-lepass.. "

Melihat pria di hadapannya yang sudah kehabisan napas, Jaehyun pun mengalah. 

Ia berhenti dan memundurkan sedikit wajahnya. 

Ditatapnya wajah doyoung yang tengah mengambil napas dalam sambil terengah dengan intens. 

Bibir bengkak doyoung hasil lumatannya membuat jaehyun bangga. Ia juga melirik dada doyoung yang sedikit terekspos di bagian atas.

Putih.

Jaehyun ingin sekali menyentuhnya.

...

Melihat tatapan Jaehyun yang diberikan padanya, Doyoung berjalan mundur.

Jaehyun melihat dengan jelas raut wajah ketakutan laki laki di hadapannya.

"Cepat berganti pakaian. Aku tunggu di luar." Ujar Jaehyun tanpa jeda sebelum akhirnya menhilang di balik pintu.

Selama perjalanan keluar dari kamar mandi milik calon istrinya, Jaehyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hilang kendali saat itu. 

Di sisi lain, Doyoung terjatuh lemas. Ia baru saja dilecehkan oleh calon suaminya itu. 

.

.

 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
